


【译文】问题

by hplvhptr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hplvhptr/pseuds/hplvhptr
Summary: 一个有点沙雕的车。没有校对所以有些地方语句不通顺。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16





	【译文】问题

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649069) by [thesewarmstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars). 



除了那双恶毒的手之外，西弗勒斯并不知道有什么亲密的接触(他真的不愿意去想这个问题，非常感谢) ，他认为哈利到目前为止应该对他非常满意。

相反，他受到了惩罚。

“梅林，西弗勒斯，你一定要问这么多问题吗？ 这有点破坏气氛，如果你懂我的意思的话。”

西弗勒斯皱起了眉头。 “我就是不明白，这怎么会适合,你打算把它放在哪里。”

“会合适的，我保证! ”

“我想是的。毕竟你是这里的专家。”

哈利点点头，带着所谓的尴尬，脸上带了一点颜色。 “现在，回到我们正在做的事情上来。”

西弗勒斯照做了，把手移回到哈利的两腿之间。 “为什么左边的比右边的大? ” 他问道。

”你能不能... ”

当西弗勒斯用手握住哈利的阴茎时，哈利的声音突然变得模糊不清。 它比他自己的稍微短一点(那几次它已经膨胀了) ，但是稍微粗一些，相当的红润。 缝隙处又聚集了一股水流。

西弗勒斯抽回手，用魔杖戳了戳哈利的阴茎。 “它总是排出这么多的液体吗? ” 那液体显然不是尿液，他怀疑哈利是不是出了什么问题，于是想到了一个诊断咒语。

“是的，”哈利回答。 “的确如此。 当我…的时候。” 他在他们中间挥了挥手。 “激动起来的时候。”

西弗勒斯眉头紧锁，点了点头。他想起他应该在哈利的老二上抹点润滑剂，就回去继续他的工作。 “像这样? ” 他问道。

“哦，是的! 就是这样! ”

前一秒哈利还在床上翻滚呻吟，下一秒他就滚到了西弗勒斯身上。 他气喘吁吁地盯着西弗勒斯。 “嗯，我太想要你了! ”

“嗯。 好吧。我能不能... ... ? ” 他慢慢地有点迷茫，希望哈利能给他指点一下方向。

“张开你的腿。是的，就像那样。 现在把你的膝盖往后弯曲。梅林，你这样子真性感。”

西弗勒斯无法想象这是真的。他觉得自己的处境很不体面，希望哈利能尽快把事情处理好。 他那放松的穴口在紧张的期待中抽搐了一下。

“这个体位有名字吗? ”他问。

哈利停顿了一下，想把他们的身体调整到最佳状态。 “也许吧，”他说，脸上因惊愕而皱起来。 “别再问问题了。”

是的，对。哈利已经多次请求他停止调查。

哈利用他的前端轻轻推了一下西弗勒斯的入口，然后弯下腰，捏了捏西弗勒斯的一个乳头。

“啊！ 你做了什么。哦，总是这种感觉吗? ”

“没有。更多。问题! ” 哈利咬紧牙关，发出嘶嘶的声音，慢慢地把自己推进西弗勒斯的身体。

西弗勒斯是对的。这根本不合适。 没有该死的的办法，它永远不会去那里，它很疼而且在继续延伸，没有地方，没有办法——“哦” ，显然，西弗勒斯错了。他注意到哈利脸上的表情。 “这对你来说和对我一样痛苦吗? ” 他大胆地说。

“哦，为了... ... 不。不，感觉棒极了。给它一点时间，痛苦就会减轻。”

事实也的确如此。随着哈利臀部的每一个微小的动作，燃烧的感觉逐渐减弱。

“我应该动一下吗? ”

“看在上帝的份上，做你觉得自然的事吧。”

西弗勒斯不知道在这种情况下该说什么才是“感觉自然” ，所以他一动不动。 真的，看起来他们和哈利一直在动作的事情相处得很好。

他的速度和力度越来越大，越来越快，哈利俯下身子，把嘴唇贴在西弗勒斯身上。他咬了西弗勒斯的嘴一会儿，然后把嘴唇抽开，丰满的唇瓣闪闪发光。

“肛交期间接吻很正常吗? ”

哈利没有回答，而是咆哮着再次吻了他。这一次，他把舌头慢慢地伸进西弗勒斯的嘴里，用他活跃的臀部及时地把舌头就着惯性塞了进去。

当他再次退后的时候，他的眼睛里充满了野性。他用一只胳膊支撑着自己，一只手握住西弗勒斯胀大的阴茎。 “跟我来，西弗勒斯。我撑不了多久了。 请过来... ... 和我一起。”

他能感觉到哈利是多么的紧张，好像他身上的每块肌肉都准备好了飞行。哈利又捏了一下他的勃起，西弗勒斯帮了他一把，在他们的身体之间喷射出一股奇怪的珠光般的粘性液体。

哈利倒在西弗勒斯身上，靠在他的肩膀上喘气。

“哈利——”

”如果你再问我一个该死的问题，我发誓... ”

“我们什么时候可以再来一次? ”

“我会... 哦。我不知道。 二十分钟后再问我吧。”

end


End file.
